vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
149116-wildstar-wednesday-final-epsiode
Content ---- ---- I don't think they consider cash shop events replacement content, I think they consider it the way they pay the bills. Hearing people represent Carbine's view/intentions on this point is geting old, annoying, and lame. I'm also curious where you've found out that there's no raid in drop 7— not to say the claim is wrong, but has the ban been lifted on media releases? Because people were saying this like it's truth before the 13th even hit. Sorry to see you go though, good luck finding a new game. Edited January 20, 2016 by EsperXIV | |} ---- It was confirmed about a week ago, someone on reddit posted it from a dev comment. I am unable to find it sadly. I understand they have to pay bills but why would I spend my hard earned money on reskins when I can get unique skins and mounts in other mmos that deliver content? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Pretty much every mmo I have come across uses reskins as patch content even the ones with the most of content like FFXIV. | |} ---- ---- ---- Im not allowed to come back and give it another chance from time to time? Forgot I had to get your permission to do that. | |} ---- C'mon now.. man.. don't ruin the moment... Besides... everyone has to get Nilianna's permission to do things..... its kinda whats she does... she's kind of a diva... have you checked out her amazing plots though? | |} ---- ---- She does have kick ass housing plots! | |} ---- lol, crowded. You should visit warhound. I think the NPCs there even quit the game. I probably see 2-4 people a day in thayd, and they are always the same people as yesterday. | |} ---- A diva? lol where is that coming from? But one can only ragequit a game so many times, it gets old after a while. :P Don't need permission to come and go as you please, but at this point it's getting to be attention seeking (I know me saying that right? :P) Also, thanks. :) I've not built anything in a while though. x.x | |} ---- ---- I don't think he's ragequitting though... when I read his original thought, I didn't hear the shattering of keyboards or punching of screens echoing in his text... I did hear the tormented sighs that follow a breakup where whats said is "its not you, its me", when what they really are saying is "its ALL me. but hey, we can totally stay friends". Also, you're not a diva? psha... those are diva plots... I see through your lies! we can't be fooled! :D Also also, why with the no plotting? no inspirations worth perspirations of late? Since Baz is gone now we can totally use his thread to talk about ideas so you can makes moar plots! I'm sure he won't mind :D | |} ---- but can it melt steel beams? Its all just bro-spiracy at this point... | |} ---- Sounds like a Wanted movie. Edited January 21, 2016 by Bacon_21 | |} ---- Imagine my disappointment when I clicked on his face... and it pulled up... another face. | |} ---- I'm more manic creative than a diva , and currently I'm recovering from a cold and a long winter holiday (and playing fallout 4) so not had much inspiration. Let's try to keep it on topic a little bit for the sake of the mods (although I may struggle it's 4 am and I have a cat on my chest that's trying to make me fall asleep in my chair). I'm sure Carbine are constantly talking behind the scenes on how to fix the game in all aspects. It's not just pvp that'[s struggling. Although I am struggling to find motivation for it, not even the shineh costumes help me that much. So I understand where Baz is coming from, but he's had the same ugh carbine posts on twitter for a while now. Again, I can understand it but ugh just gets old to see. I dunno I'm not being very coherent right now I blame my cat: https://twitter.com/DavenportRina/status/690020054486900738 | |} ---- try again, fyi it's near the end. Whole thing is great though, best part of the movie. Edited January 21, 2016 by Bacon_21 | |} ---- Sorry about the cold and long winter holiday. Not sorry about the Fallout 4. You could totally make your own Fallout 4 vault plot. Go vertical at the gate and start high up. Set your dystopian themed ground level at Y-80 and recreate the vault door. Then follow what you've learned in zone creation and layout playing FO4 (lets face it, as a plot builder, its hard NOT to see the dev's decisions in zone creation as you play through other games). For some of the functional rooms, you can use Fallout Shelter (phone game) rooms as basic layouts. I'm seeing a lot of Draken and Chua building blocks... Lots of opportunities to shrink the new decors down and make other things out of them... But... you know.. FINE.... if you want to stay on topic and all that... :turns to Baz:: Later bud | |} ---- ---- Oh my god Now I'm never going to sleep! But I need to! I'll sleep on it and see what I can do. I've got a 5th level 50 I think that I'm not using her plot atm! :D Thank you, my muse <3 | |} ---- She's a sweetie really :) And has a white spot on her chest so she's not all bad luck! ;) See ya Baz! Sorry for hijacking. Off to bed now <3 | |} ---- Its what I do... when I'm not annoying the cupcake out of other people for... yeah...everything else I do. I probably need to come with a warning label... @bacon_21 I keep clicking faces and getting more faces. I'm in face-ception mode here... my top keeps spinning but I don't trust Leo enough to take me any deeper. its ok, bud. I'll just be here.... waiting for a train. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm sure he's writing his next leaving post already :) | |} ---- Ok thats pretty funny! | |} ----